Power Rangers Megawatts
by Danielle Domain
Summary: A new generation is fighting evil
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the shows or similar scenes of the show.**

* * *

 **Prequel Part 1**

"So that would by ten dollars, sir" said the cashier handing him a hotdog, a large drink, and nachos.

"For three things?" Asked a 16 year old with dark short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a green shirt with white vertical lines on it and green pants. The future green ranger.

"Well you did buy big things" said a 17 year old with glasses with a blue plain t-shirt and blue jeans. He have brown short spiky hair, and dark blue eyes. The future blue ranger. He gripped his backpack straps as his backpack is on his back as they are walking to school.

They entered the school and walked up to the two girls, not noticing that a guy is watching the four of them with his eyes.

"Hey Kyle, hey Samuel, how was your summer vacation?" Asked a 16 year old with brown eyes and long blonde hair. She wears a yellow blouse and light blue jeans. The future yellow ranger.

"Oh it's good, what about you, Amelia?" Asked Kyle while blushing at Amelia which Samuel noticed.

"Oh, it's great, we did a lot of fun stuff, didn't we, Lucille?" Asked Amelia turning to face the other girl that is 17 year old, that have long flowing black hair with purple streaks in it. She wears a purple tank top with a black jacket and black jeans. She also have black mascara on her face and dark violet eyes. The future purple ranger.

"Yeah, whatever" said Lucille in a bored tone of voice, as she looked to be uninterested in the conversation.

"Oh yeah, so you still haven't lost your humor, huh Lu?" Asked Kyle punching Lucille in the shoulder jokingly, but laughed nervously as Lucille looked at him with no emotions on her face.

The guy that was watching them earlier, purposely bumped Kyle in the shoulder on his way pass them to enter the classroom.

"Dude, I know that look Kyle, and you shouldn't fight on your first day back from school." Said Samuel but knew he was ignored as Kyle entered the classroom and walked up to the person. He stood over the person desk waiting patiently for him to noticed Kyle. The person looked up at Kyle with a serious expression on his face. The person closed his sketchbook slowly which Kyle caught a glimpse of something interesting.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Asked the person that is 17 year old, have dirty blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. He wears a plain red t-shirt with a red jacket over it and black jeans. The red ranger.

"I'm waiting for a apology, Mr. Hot Shot." Said Kyle as the person stood up from his seat with an eyebrow raised.

"My name is Jacob" said Jacob taking out his hand for a shake which Kyle smacked Jacob hand away.

"And my name is I-don't-care" said Kyle while crossing his arms, Jacob sat back down, just as Jacob watch that is on his wrist started to beep. Jacob stood so suddenly that Kyle took a step back as Jacob suddenly ran out of the room, which took Kyle a split second to decide and follow him as his friends watched him chase after the kid that had bumped him.

"Should we follow him?" Asked Samuel while Amelia excitedly ran after Kyle, with Lucille less enthusiastic than her friend, following her friends. Samuel sighed as he wished that he wasn't being ignored by his friends, and followed them.

Samuel caught up to his three friends, that's in the doorway, watching the guy that had bumped into his friend, held up a watch.

Jacob knew he was being watched as he held up his watch, which starts to glow, while trying to find the Moonalocks.

 _"Go, go, Megawatts!"_ Shouted Jacob as his watch started to glow even brighter than before. Jacob started to transform into his Power Rangers uniform, which have the color red, and have pictures of white flames on his helmet, and white circles all over his uniform. Just as the General that is half orgre and half dwarf that is the color grey appear in front of him.

"My name is Organ, and i'm going to rearrange your organs, puny ranger" said Organs taking out a steel blade that is a shape of a liver.

"Not on my watch" said Jacob, while going into a fighting position, and glaring at the General through his helmet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, so please read and review, much appreciated.


	2. Important Notice

**A/N: This does not count as a chapter for all my stories that I'm posting it on.**

 **On my profile page, I will list what I'm keeping, deleting, and what my future stories will be.**

 **I decided to go that route because of how people is calling me a horrible writer, friend, even if I don't even know you, and that I should quit writing fanfiction, but luckily I deleted that guest review, so just hope that the story that you like will stay on here.**

 **At the end of the month, you will notice the change.**


End file.
